


Fop In! My Dark Mind

by Mephonic



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonic/pseuds/Mephonic
Summary: Timmy has been living in the Dimsdale asylum for many years, his only goal was to forget about his past and move on. But all that changed when he started to have odd dreams about a boy by the name of Gary, things seem to be changing for Timmy and he doesn't know what to do! And what do his old childhood pets and a key have to do with the fire? Find out! In.....My dark mind!





	Fop In! My Dark Mind

Timmy ran through the house. The flames of the fire burned his back, drawing closer towards him with each second. The only room that wasn’t covered with fire was his bedroom, he raced inside. Slamming the door and racing towards the open window, but when he turned around. He saw his dead parents, calling out his name. “ ** _Timmy……Help…..”_** Their corpses floated over him, dripping blood over their mouths as their burnt blood turned to flames.

Timmy wanted to help them, but something pulled him towards the window. It was like a small arm, wrapping around him tightly. Pulling him down towards the cold hard snow and away from the flames that were dancing around the house. When he opened his eyes, he saw something disturbing. A dark figure crawled towards him, calling out his name. Dripping with what seems to be some kind of black slime. “ **TIMMY!!”**

Timmy opened his eyes, his heart was racing and his head was pounding. He looked around the room, he was in an old office. Well neat and full of folders and pictures of children that were also traumatized by the cruel fate of life. He was in his therapist office, talking about his past….

“Turner” Timmy turned towards the voice, it was an older man with bright blond hair and dark blue eyes. Staring at him with narrowed eyes and a disappointed look. “We were making progress…..” He took off his glasses and brushed his blond hair back, signing as he leaned in towards his bright red silk chair.

“Why must it be hard for you to forget?” Timmy rose up from the red loveseat, playing with his fingers as he stared at them. “I don’t know……Every time I go deep into my mind……Things turn dark….”

“I know but you must understand! In order for you to leave this asylum, you MUST forget the past……You’re no longer this little boy who plays with fairies! Stop pretending to be this special kid! It’s the reason you are in here!” Timmy held back his tears, not wanting to make the situation any worse. “Yes, sir…..”

The man sighed, rubbing his eyes as he placed his notebook on the table next to him. “Timmy……Your almost eighteen……Don’t you want to go out there and be free from the pain?” Timmy held his arms together. “I don’t know…..” He mumbled sadly, not really knowing what to do.

The man noticed his weak voice and finally rose up from his seat. “Let’s take a break…….We can come back tomorrow and finish up” The man lead Timmy out towards the door, where a male nurse was waiting for him. “And remember! If you can’t see or feel it! It’s not real!”

Timmy nodded his head. “Thank you, Doctor Buxaplenty….” Buxaplenty closed his door, watching the two walked down the halls through his window. Sighing before pulling out a flask from his coat pocket and taking a long drank fo it. Feeling pity for the children for two reasons.

One, he was an orphan. With his parents and the house burning in the fire that the police have no idea how it happened; and two, he was ill. The type of ill that raises eyebrows and questions. When the police found him, he kept on saying his fairy godparents were still inside and that he needed to save them. Making the police questioning if he had caused the fire or not, either way, he was forced to come to Dimsdale Asylum. The oldest and scariest part of Dimsdale and Mr, Buxaplenty’s job.

He had tried everything to help the poor boy but nothing seems to work, his only option was to use the forgetting technique. The forbidding act to a therapist and for a psychological person, but the boy would never leave unless he forgets the past and move on. But the sessions weren’t enough and the more he tried, the more he felted worst about himself. If it wasn’t for his son knowing the boy, he would have given up years ago….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Timmy walked down the halls of the living quarters. Some of the residents were either talking to themselves or just walking around in silence. Not knowing where they are or who they are.

Timmy envies them, not knowing about the past or not being able to talk or think was a blessing to him. But he wasn’t like them or they weren’t like him, he wasn’t sure, either way, the path is clearly there.

The nurse sat him near his spot, near a window that showed the view of the pink roses. It wasn’t much, but it was pleasant and it was better than watching silent TV. He also missed the color pink, wearing all white clothes was boring and depressing. He tried to sneak in his pink hat but one of the residents screamed as the bright colors burnt their eyes, it was taken and he hasn’t seen it since.

Timmy stared at the roses, feeling a bit of eases as the sounds of scream faded away and he slowly fell into a daydream. Remembering his friends, parents, his fishes. His pets he used to have as a child, he would take them anywhere. Their eyes were different colors, the male was green and the female was pink. Even their names were odd. He named them-

“Cosmo……Wanda….” He mumbled as he placed his head on the glass, letting the sun hit his face and slowly dripping into a dark sleep.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was noon and the cafeteria was halfway full of visitors and their families, of course, Timmy was by himself. No family to show up, most of his family members hated him and want nothing to do with him. His friends AJ and Chester come to visit him from time to time, but their schools hours makes it hard for them and the only other person was Mr, Buxaplenty’s son; Remy.

The doors swung open, scaring most of the patients. The person who slammed the doors walked down towards Timmy, wearing a white silk suit with black shoes and a golden chain around his neck. The patients shook in fear as he walked past them, sneering at them as his emerald eyes looked around the room. Landing on Timmy.

“Turner!~” The man’s voice was deep but also welcoming. He opened his arms as he walked over towards Timmy’s table, hugging him closely. “Remy…..” Timmy pushed back, feeling uncomfortable with the tight hug.

“How you been?” Remy finally let’s go and sat on the other side of the table, facing Timmy. “Okay…….I talked to your father today……Sorry, I mean Doc, Buxaplenty!” His stumbled on his words as he corrected himself.

Remy laughed. “I know! So, when will you leave?” He placed his hand on his chin as he leans onto the table. “Um……Maybe soon? Doc said I’m doing well…….But I had a meltdown today…..”

Remy hummed, staring at Timmy. Over the years, Timmy started to feel insecure about himself. Unlike Remy or his friends, Timmy wasn’t well built or manly. He had long brown hair that stops to his shoulders. Since patients aren’t allowed to cut their hair without the doctor’s permission and Timmy couldn’t pay to get his hair down professionally. Not only that, but his body was weak, with barely anything to do physically. “So……I’m guessing that’s a no?” Remy said, still staring at Timmy.

“Um…..No…..I-I can still leave here…..” Remy crossed his arms, leaning on his chair. “Turner, I hate to say this but that will never happen”

Timmy stuttered. “W-What….?”

“Your almost eighteen and your other family members still believe that you killed your parents! There’s no way you can be let out and even if you did, where will you go?” Timmy opened his mouth, trying to prove a point to him but nothing came out. “Most people with illness would end up on the streets. Killed, robbed, or rape! Now, do you want that?”

Timmy played with his fingers, roughly tearing off his scares and skin. “No…..” He looked down, staring at the floor and the now formed blood around his hands.

Remy didn’t show it, but he smiled. A bright, dark, sickening smile. “Be true and be happy here….” He patted his shoulders before walking out of the cafeteria. Leaving Timmy alone as he cut open more scares on his hands. Feeling the emptiness forming around his heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Remy walked down the halls towards his father’s office. Not paying any minds towards the frightened stares or the dark glares. He knew that the people of the asylum hated him and for good reasons. When he was younger, his father would bring him. Being too busy with his clients to even pay any attention to him. It drove him mad! So, he would bully the weak kids and make fun of the others who had a mental natality like a merchild. He only visited if it was the last choice of the matter, forcing his father to stop his work and sculled him. Giving him the attention he craved.

But now, he doesn’t pay any mind to the residents. He would come ones a week to see Timmy and then see his father. It was peaceful for him to see Timmy. It brought him an odd feeling in his chest, almost like a pounding. “Remy” A cold voice called for him. Remy slowly turned and saw his father, standing near the doorways towards the cleaning room.

“Father, why are you in the cleaning room? Get out of there! before someones see’s you!” Remy sneered as his father slowly walked towards him. “Remy…..Why did you tell Timmy he couldn’t leave?”

Remy shrugged. “It’s the truth! Isn’t it?” His father sighed with disappointment. “We talked about this Remy! You can’t bring him down! That could ruin his mental health!”

Remy crossed his arms. “Says the doctor who wants him to forget” His father flinched. “Isn’t it your job to make him remember? You know……The fire!”

Buxaplenty gasped. “You don’t think……He-“ Remy hissed. “Of course not! Timmy was young when it happened! But I bet the law would love to hear all about your program and how you pretty much want Timmy’s memories to be wiped out!~”

His father stood straight, staring at his son with narrowed eyes. “…..We ruined you…” He walked past him, not looking back at Remy’s dark impression on his face. Growling as his fist grew tight. “Damn him!….” He whispered underneath his breath, storming off out of the asylum.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was nighttime, Timmy’s worst part of the day. Because they keep most of the lights on during the night. Shinning brightly against his small window, not being able to sleep because he fears that the light will turn to fire and burn him.

Most people fear the dark but Timmy, he loves it. He loves that nothing in the dark can burn him. Just pure darkness surrounding him with pure silence. It was like a dream to him, but sadly that’s different at night. Most of the residents are more active and would wake up screaming and the lights would shine brightly on his window, letting his small dark room less dark.

Timmy stared at the ceiling, hearing the people cry and scream. His mind racing with fear as he remembered what Remy had said. ‘Would I really be here forever?……….And if not……..What would I do with my life?…..’ He twisted and turned on his cold bed. Tears running down his cheek as he felt the stinging pain of loneliness.

‘Mom…….Dad…….I’m sorry…..’ He quietly said his prayers and slowly went to sleep. Feeling a bit of warmth coming through his body.

His body slowly dripped into a softened leap, like he was floating on air. Smelling an odd smell that he ones knew, salt, wind, and sand. It was almost like the sea. He ran his hands over the warmth of the bed, but instead of the bed, his hands were stinging from touching a soft. Causing him to wake up and scream, lifted his hands up from the sand.

He looked around, he was no longer in his dark metal room, but on a small beach. With a full moon and bright stars. ‘Where am I?….’ He looked around, feeling the sand drip from his hair as he stood straight up. ‘Is this……A dream?…..’ He looked towards the far distance and saw a small boy with curly black hair, a red leather jacket, white shirt, and blues jeans. He walked closer towards Timmy, almost like in slow-mo. He finally reached him, seeing his face more clearly. His sky blue eyes shined bright as his perfect bucktooth teeth formed a big smile.

“Hey~” The young man took out his hands, waiting for a handshake. “Do I…….Know you?” Timmy slowly took his hands, feeling the deep cuts around his fingers. “I am Gary, your imaginary friend!”

TBC……


End file.
